The Death Eater
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: Non-canon. Draco Malfoy is a Death-Eater. He breaks into Hermione Granger's house and relives the madness he has suffered for the past 13 years. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Summary: One shot, inspired by 'Iowa' by Slipknot. After raping and killing Hermione, Draco Malfoy, now a Death Eater for Voldemort, recalls how he was driven to insanity by his love for her and his hatred of Harry.

Hermione opened her eyes when she heard the footsteps, instantly regretting Viktor not being home for the night. She lay there, frozen in fear as the footsteps moved towards her from the window.

He could see her, lying on her side, facing away from him. Her brown hair was straighter now then when he had last seen her, her skin still pale. He grinned though you couldn't see it beneath the mask. The security charms were easy enough for him to break through. She was frightened, she knew he was a powerful Dark Wizard.

She heard the footsteps stop by her bed. He was powerful, he had broken straight through those charms she had placed on the house. She heard the rustle of his robes as he bent over her. She winced slightly as his gloved hands touched her face, then stroked her hair. He placed one knee on her bed so he could get a better look at her. He didn't reach for his wand. She felt him pull on her arm and rolled over onto her back. She saw his mask, he was a Death Eater.

Her eyes were wide with fear. He smiled beneath the mask and bent down over her so his face was inches from her own. He reached up and took his mask off. Revealing to her, the man who would break her, then destroy her. He smiled again as he heard her gasp. She hadn't expected him to come kill her. "Hello Hermione," he whispered.

"Hello Draco," she whispered back.

Draco Malfoy. Of all the hundreds of followers Voldemort had, he had sent Draco Malfoy after her. The same man who had killed Harry and Ron. The man who had once been the boy she had caught staring at her with the same grin on his face as he was wearing tonight. His hand ran down her cheek, stroking it. Murder didn't seem to be on his mind. He wasn't going for his wand still.

He was supposed to kill her. But he didn't want to, not straight away. He wanted revenge. For the years he had spent, locked away in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, consumed by his madness. For thirteen years, he had rotted away down there, abandoned by everyone including his mother. But a year ago, he had got out and killed Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Wonder, The Boy Who Lived. It had broken the cycle of him lying on the floor, dwelling on what might have been. He had found his release in killing those close to the one who had been the source of his madness. Here she was, perfect.

He was looking at her face carefully, as if he were locking away each little detail of the way she looked. His face seemed to be getting closer to hers. She stared at him, those perfectly grey eyes, that long blond hair. Like his fathers, only he seemed more than a little rough around the edges than Lucius had been. He sneered a little before pressing his mouth against hers.

She was caught off guard. She hadn't expected what could only be described as a kiss. He had kept his eyes open, watching for her reaction. It took only a second before her eyes closed. His mouth moved against hers, kissing her more. His mask lay abandoned by their side.

How many years had he longed to do this? Almost twenty! Twenty years of waiting to feel her beneath him, slave to his desire. His hands held her arms, pinning her down. He lowered himself onto her and rolled his hips against hers. He felt her jump slightly.

He had her pinned down. Then he did something not altogether unexpected. He pressed his hips against hers. Through the layers of clothing and her sheets, she could feel his erection. One hand left her arm and pulled on the sheet, moving it from between them. She should have used that moment to push him away and reach for her wand but she found herself curious. After twelve years of marriage to someone who barely spoke to her, she wanted to rebel and here he was, presenting the perfect opportunity.

She seemed unsatisfied to him. Last he heard, she had married that brute Viktor Krum. He pulled her up and pulled off her vest-top. As he pushed her back down onto the bed, he caught sight of a photo by the bed. A smiling Viktor and Hermione on their wedding day. He looked down at her then moved the photo so it was lying face down and he could no longer see the smiling faces.

He brought his lips to her neck, finding instantly that little spot that Viktor had never found in over twelve years. A little spot just behind her ear. A gloved hand came up and squeezed her breast. She let out a little gasp and he smiled again. His mouth moved to her nipple. He ran his tongue over it. She gasped again before he turned his attention to the other one.

The rumours were true, Hermione Granger, or Krum as she now was, had had children. Her breasts were fuller than they were when they had been at school. Not just grown but they were the breasts of a woman who had given birth and nursed children. Two of the little brats from what he had heard and the youngest one not so long ago. He had to be quiet, he couldn't have one of them come running in and catching mummy having sex with a Death Eater. He decided to stop wasting time.

His hands moved to the shorts she was wearing and began to pull them down. His mouth had found hers again. Her shorts were now round her ankles. She looked up at him; his gloved fingers ran over her slit, making her shudder. He kissed her again. Her hands ran down his chest to his belt.

She was eager, he could tell. Her hands fumbling to remove his clothes. He helped her. His mask fell to the floor with a clatter but neither of them noticed. He kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. He felt her respond in the same way. He settled himself between her legs then slid in. Her reaction was immediate. Her legs gripped his waist, her hands held onto his arms. He groaned as he tried not to let go right there and then.

He was a gentle lover, not something she had expected. She had anticipated him being rough and uncouth like Viktor. But he was slow and gentle. He breathed in her ear as he moved in and out of her. She shivered with anticipation as he got faster.

She was his first. All those years locked away in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, undetected by anyone, even the ministry. She had some experience. But he held out as long as he could but even in those short ten minutes, he satisfied her far more than Viktor ever could.

She came tumbling down from her great peak and stared deep into his grey eyes. He looked at her sadly then whispered "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light and her body went limp.

Draco sobbed. That was it. Thirteen years of madness. Over in less than three seconds. He pulled himself off the bed and quickly dressed. He walked down the hall way and opened another door. There they lay. Hermione's children. He couldn't bring himself to leave them so alone in the world. He whispered the spell two more times before leaving the house. It was over. All over. His madness had vanished and he was feeding on those deaths…he was a Death Eater.


End file.
